Death Row Number 7 FullMetalAlchemist
by jammed123
Summary: When a Prisoner escapes from the prison next to the 5th laboratory, Strange murders of state alchemists start occurring. Rated T for language and maybe future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

? POV  
All i heard was me running down the stairs of the prison. I was a murder and they knew it. I heard heavy footsteps following me. I threw a spear i made with alchemy at it. I hit it, what ever it was strait in the head! I think... I just keep running and i don't stop until i get outside. I take a deep breath of air before making a knife and throwing it at one of the guards chasing me. He he I never thought i could get into this much trouble. I mean, i am not insane. I am just... Mentally ill.  
Envy's POV  
I was following the murder until he threw a knife at me. Good thing i am a homunculus or i would have probably been dead. He has pretty good aim from running and not looking. Might have been just dumb luck. I get outside to find a girl just walking past the prison. Huh, I wonder where he went...


	2. Chapter 2: Conflict

Mustang's POV  
"He has taken down 4 state alchemists so far. Its not scar though. He used a spear and just ran when the military arrived." Hawkeye said as we were walking down the hallway. Its strange really. I wonder if it was the man that escaped from the prison a week ago. Hmm... "Is there something troubling you colonel?" she said as we stopped walking. "The thought crossed my mind that it might be the man that escaped prison a week ago that we haven't been able to catch." I said as we walked into my office and sat down. "You could be right, but how do we prove it?" lieutenant Hawkeye said as she looked at me questionably. "All we need is to lure him out." I said.  
? POV  
Eh, the blood has just about stained my shorts. I just washed them too! I start walking the ally ways and just get to the little place i call my home, the abandoned hotel. They stopped using it after the infestation of rats. Fools, scared of a few rodents. All you need to do is kill them all! Every last one of them! I killed every rodent i found until they never came out again. I walked into the lobby and grabbed the door nob of the room i sleep in. I decide to change into another pair of shorts and shirt and clean my blood-stained cloths. I get my list and start thinking about my next move. I look down outside of my window and see a short pipsqueak walking down the street with a suit of armor. I look through my files and see one that i was given by an old friend. I open it up to see a picture of the two paper-clipped to a piece of paper that describes the 2. Heh these two are state alchemists. Looks like i have a new target. i said as i slipped my gloves on.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost and found

Ed's POV  
We were walking down the street past the abandoned hotel when i swore i heard faint footsteps. I stop and Al asks me whats wrong. As soon as i stopped the footsteps stop. I tell him its nothing and we keep walking. I hear something else too, it sorta sounds like, your next shorty... wait... "WHO THE HELL ARE U CALLING SHORT?! I said as i turned my automail into my weapon. "Edward calm down! I am pretty sure no one here called you short, wait no one is here." Al said as we started to look around, we heard something and a spear came out of nowhere and almost hit me. Luckily Al pulled me out of the way before it hit me. "Well looks like your lucky, but i won't miss again!" Someone said as they jumped onto Alphonse. "Whoa, you are hollow! Not something you see everyday!" He said as he jumped inside. "Alphonse!"  
? POV  
I got inside the metal one and he is hollow! Didn't think that was true. Hmm i wonder i try to move him to land a punch on the short one. He keeps holding it back. Uh oh, i hear a gunshot and i jump out of the metal one and start to run. I run into this very strongish looking person. "I don't have time to deal with this!" I said as i threw a smoke bomb and i escape.  
Al's POV  
When he got inside me i felt the moment when Martel went inside me and tried to slow me down. I wonder why he was trying to kill us. We go back to where we were staying and tried to figure out what happened. But nothing came to mind...


	4. Chapter 4: Arguments

Mustang's POV  
"He has taken down 4 state alchemists so far. Its not scar though. He used a spear and just ran when the military arrived." Hawkeye said as we were walking down the hallway. Its strange really. I wonder if it was the man that escaped from the prison a week ago. Hmm... "Is there something troubling you colonel?" she said as we stopped walking. "The thought crossed my mind that it might be the man that escaped prison a week ago that we haven't been able to catch." I said as we walked into my office and sat down. "You could be right, but how do we prove it?" lieutenant Hawkeye said as she looked at me questionably. "All we need is to lure him out." I said.  
? POV  
Eh, the blood has just about stained my shorts. I just washed them too! I start walking the ally ways and just get to the little place i call my home, the abandoned hotel. They stopped using it after the infestation of rats. Fools, scared of a few rodents. All you need to do is kill them all! Every last one of them! I killed every rodent i found until they never came out again. I walked into the lobby and grabbed the door nob of the room i sleep in. I decide to change into another pair of shorts and shirt and clean my blood-stained cloths. I get my list and start thinking about my next move. I look down outside of my window and see a short pipsqueak walking down the street with a suit of armor. I look through my files and see one that i was given by an old friend. I open it up to see a picture of the two paper-clipped to a piece of paper that describes the 2. Heh these two are state alchemists. Looks like i have a new target. i said as i slipped my gloves on.


	5. Chapter 5: Uh oh!

Jundo's POV  
I still remember the time i met Pride the first time in my life. I remember the time my father injected the philosopher's stone into my bloodstream. It hurt so bad i think i must have died and came back… But i remember i killed him with one of his science things, i went to school the next day and forgot that i had a new tattoo and i started to wave at everyone like i usually do, and then everyone started calling me a freak. I ran away from my hometown. Then i met Pride, or more commonly known as Selim Bradley. We seemed to get along quite well… What i mean by that is, NOT AT ALL! We seemed to hate each other as soon as we meet. Oh well. It seemed to have fallen to night when i took a nap on accident. Eh, looks like graveyard shift is on.

Hughes POV

I when i found out the country is a transmutation circle i went to go call Mustang but when i was about to leave the room a woman hit me with her fingernails? i threw one of my knives at her head and got out of the room. I fell on the floor, clenching my shoulder she stabbed. I make my way to the phone room where i went to call colonel mustang. I grab the phone with my bloody hand. But then realize that i needed to make an outside call. I tell the girl to forget i was there and make my way to a phone booth and call eastern command. I tell the receptionist to put me on with colonel mustang, they ask me for my code and tell them it. I hear someone behind me and its Lieutenant Ross. I notice she has a mole under her right eye and tell whoever it was to drop the act. He turned into a spiky hair person i don't even recognize and hear someone running and we both turn and see a girl.

Envy's POV

Oh no i got caught. She is going to kill me isn't she. She punches me to the ground and says "I wanted to do this! Your mean!" She grabbed the gun out of my hands and took a shot at Hughes. She missed, horribly. I laugh at her as Hughes returns to the phone. He was about to talk to mustang but Jundo grabs the phone and pinches her throat a little and tell him. "Oops sorry Colonel i got the wrong number. I had something to tell you but i forgot bye." she said as she hanged up the phone. "Well that was close. Now where were we?" I said as she shot him.

Oh No! What happened! Well you will find out later. Suggestions are welcome!


	6. Aftermath

Jundo's POV

It felt good to shoot someone.I told Envy as we were walking down the alleyways. I don't know why but i feel like someone is watching us. I decide not to further the topic and we go our separate ways. I feel so good after i murder someone. It feels good to have the blood splatter all over you, but i hate it when it gets in my hair! I go into my room and find something in a package. I open it up to find a military uniform and a note next to it. It said for me to be a spy and see what has happened now that hughes is dead. I smile and put it on and i look like i just stuck a uniform on and i just put up my hair and make it look like i am the normal average soldier. I grab my gloves and stick them on. I almost forgot to grab the pocketwatch and ran out the door. I decide to just pretty much just walz around until someone tells me what to do.

Carrot's POV

I notice that a girl started walking around and ended up not doing anything that day when i went home i noticed that cabbage, my cat, looked a bit upset. I pet her head and give her yarn, back to normal kitty again. I decide to look out the window and see the girl again. Ah, oh well.

Mustang's POV

I wonder what Hughes meant about having something to tell me. Hmm, it still bothers me. I see Carrot the next morning and prepared to be annoyed for the next 2 hours.


	7. 7 & 8 Meeting new people

I am SO sorry about the short chapters i relized yesterday how short they were... :-( i plan on remaking this fanficton soon when i get it all writen down or wat not. thank u for reading anyway! PLz enjoy! they look so much bigger on quotive...

Jundo's POV

I wake up to see I need to go. I throw on random clothes and I run out the door, I watch Hughes' funerel and I go home early to find a young girl looking at my family picture. She turns around and my expression turns from annoyed to shocked. "Sister?!"

Carrot's POV

I went to his funeral and I go home early. I wish there was a way to turn back time and fix everything, here I am trying to do the impossible, and Edward says that he didn't grow up one bit, in truth we never do kinda. Oh what am I thinking I get home and change out of my dark,depressing cloths and got to bed early that night.

Kegareta POV

"Hello sis!" I said in my cheery pitched voice. Jundo has the face: what the heck how did you get here? "I came all the way from Xing. This girl with a panda or cat I don't know what it is, but she let me come with her so I could see you!" I chimed as she changes the look in her face. "Never mind that..." i started, then I stopped, for reasons unknown I guess I want her to speak. "What is it Tait?" Jundo said as I gave her the look don't call me Tait. Anyway I state the question that has been killing for me to ask. "Why did you kill that man..?" She stopped dead in her breathing she answered for what I thought was a lie, "He was getting out of hand." That's all she said I asked her again she told me to drop it. I have my pout face on and I walk away. She never has asked me to drop a topic before. There is a first time for everything I guess. I walk downstairs and I go to the ice cream shop for some sea salt ice cream.

Kegareta is 9 or 10

I think i will put these 2 chapters together so its not as short as the others. Ahh its so hard to copy and past from google documents! DX

Edward's POV

When me and Al came back to Hughes dead I was devastated. I promised self I would give hell to who ever killed him. But I am still crushed I can't believe it...

Jundo's POV

I took advantage of my sister not being at home and spy on the pipsqueak. I try to hold in a laughing fit and see him walking around town and split when I see Kegareta going to him.

Kegareta's POV

I see a boy around my age walking around an I go over to him and when my shadow casts over him he looks up. "Hi there. You look sad. Is something wrong?" I said as he looks down again, he repliyed "I just lost a friend..." he said as I say, " I don't know many people that accept me so I don't have many friends, so I don't know that pain..." I said sadly yet I won't tell him why, I am just not comfortable telling people that my sister is a homunculus. "Well i'll be your friend. By the way my name is Edward Elric. Its nice to meet you... I don't think I caught your name." He said as she had a better expression then before. " my name is Kegareta." I said as I asked more questions. " How old are you, I am 10," I said as we walked, " I am 15, " he said. " I thought you were 12 or 13 when I saw you, your kinda short for your age." I said I looked at his face and realized I made him mad, " Uh sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad!" I said as he quickly changed his expression, " its OK just don't do it again... he said as I looked at the time,"opps I gotta go, see you Edward!" I said as I ran to the hotel.

Sis I am home! I announced as I walked through the door. I quickly noticed she wasn't home. Eh I think I will take a nap.

Carrot's POV

I got the rest of the day off so I decided to go through the alleyway to get home when I hear some people talking. I know its rude to eavesdrop, but I am super curious. I see a boy and a girl talking about...Hughes?! Now I gotta hear! I hide in a dumpster and listen in on what they say.

Envy's POV

Envy: So Puri where is he?

Jundo: i told you he is in the basement of the fifth laboratory which is under rubble, lock, and key.

Are you sure?

uhg for the 1,000,000th time YES dam it you deaf or something you moron.

Shut up

wait I hear something.

what is it?

just a rat I guess.

i better get back my sis will wonder where I am.

FINALY! AFTER 10 MINUTES OF WORKING IT I GOT IT! ANYWAY do u think it is better? PLz Review! i don't know how i am doing :'(


End file.
